


What did I do

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I wish you would write a fic where after trying to poison Emma with the apple in S1, Rumple tells Regina that Emma is actually Daniel's reincarnation. Asked by anon via tumblr





	What did I do

“It’s done.” Regina sauntered into Gold’s shop, no shadow of anything but smugness while leaning her hands on the counter, victorious gleam on her eyes as the man turned towards her, one brow arching at the brunette’s words.

“What’s done, dearie?”

His voice had an edge there, one that made Regina frown for a moment before she went back to her conversation with the blonde, blonde that, according to her calculations, would probably be already about to taste her revenge.

Squashing the remorse that threatened to climb through her, Regina stared back at Rumple as the man carefully selected a glass trinket and started cleaning it, his profile vaguely illuminated by the weak sunlight that managed to seep through the slightly dusty glass.

Gritting her teeth together, Regina narrowed her eyes, suddenly worried by the man’s apparent calmness; something she had never liked.

“It’s done.” She repeated and this time she lowered her voice enough to barely travel from where she was to where Rumplestiskin stood, a worrisome smirk on his lips.

Leaving the glass trinket back on its place, the imp turned and moved closer to the counter, his uneven footsteps echoing between the two of them as Regina stared at him, starting to wonder what part of the picture she was missing for his smirk to grow.

“I must admit…” He spoke, almost offhandedly while positioning the handle of the stick against the counter, the dull thud that caused not enough for Regina to tear her eyes from him, from the way he intertwined his fingers together while he smacked his lips, apparently amused beyond words. “I’d have never thought that you’d be able to do this.”

His smirk felt as if a blade kept coming closer to her resolve and Regina growled for a second before she went back every single detail she could have had forgotten. The bigger picture; there was something she wasn’t seeing an as Rumplestiskin drummed his fingers against the counter she could feel a vague nauseous feeling beginning to crawl up her throat.

“What did I do?”

Her question came from tightly closed teeth and the sudden wish of being able to reach for her magic as Gold snickered, the white of his teeth peeking between slightly parted lips while he halted and glanced at her, head tilted to the side.

“You don’t know?” The man chuckled and pretended boredom as Regina leaned heavily on the counter, jaw working beneath her skin. On the pit of her stomach she could feel the beginning of a swirl, a feeling she had once associated with magic and anger. The same anger she now felt running through her veins.

“What did I do?”

This time her question was met with a hum and the shadow of something darker lurking on the corners of the man’s gaze as Regina kept on staring, trying to decipher what piece of the puzzle could be missing from the game the man seemed to make her play.

“You already know.” Gold finally replied, his voice a mutter that echoed slightly against the unicorn mobile that clinked above their heads, its colors greyer now as Regina glanced at them, a cold wind seeming to move the figurines as the imp kept on talking. “You spent a lifetime trying to bring him back after all. Right? As I once told you everything is amusing when you can see the future dearie.”

Chocking, Regina glanced at Gold, completely horrified as the words of the man glittered between them as he kept on smirking, the last piece finally making its apparition on her mind.

It couldn’t be and yet…

Daniel. The name and the thought rooted Regina to the spot as she thought back on Emma’s eyes as they had bid their goodbyes, Tupperware with her apple pastry tucked behind her arm. On the way the blonde kept on coming no matter the times she deceived or antagonized her. On the way she had go back for her, freeing her from the fire as she spoke of good will and better people. That kind of unwavering strength she had only seen in one person across time and realms, the many ones she had tried to reach.

“You liar!” Regina’s eyes flamed in anger, turning darker as she looked at Rumple, fists tightly closed at her sides and just the barest glaze of tears rimming her eyes. The man smirked calmly and cocked his head to one side, hands neatly folded atop the stick’s head as he eyed the former queen with something close to giddiness. “You knew what I was going to do. You…”

“I rarely lie dearie.” The man replied. “I deceive but I don’t lie.”

No logical reasoning could have broken Regina’s anger as she dug her nails on her palms, the thought of Emma falling into the slumber the apple provided spinning inside of her.

Emma. Daniel. Both names resonated inside of her, burning on her throat.

“It should be fine.” Gold added, almost as an afterthought. “You can always wake her up… can’t you?”

The ringing of a phone, a rushed message from a worried nurse, broke the moment, stopping everything but Regina’s heart as she felt it tremble.

_“Your son has been hospitalized.”_

And so, as Regina read the words again and again, knuckles white, tears threatening to spill and the vague nauseous feeling only growing at Gold’s truth; she realized that everything had changed.


End file.
